disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1976
Theatrical releases Feature Films *February 5 - No Deposit, No Return *March 26 - **''Dumbo'' (re-release) **''Ride a Wild Pony'' *May 26 - Escape for the Dark *June 18 - Peter Pan (re-release) *July 1 - Treasure of Matecumbe *July 7 - Gus *December 17 - **''Freaky Friday'' (Los Angeles, California) **''The Shaggy D.A.'' Shorts *February 11 - The Three Little Pigs (re-release) Theme park happenings *June 20 - Disney's River Country opens *Winnie the Pooh for President promotional campaign Television *September 5 - The Muppet Show premieres in syndication. The series was not created by Disney, but has been owned by Disney along with the Muppets themselves since 2004. People Births *January 4 - Seth Grahame-Smith (best-selling author, screenwriter, director and producer of film and television) *January 18 - Derek Richardson (actor) *January 19 - Marsha Thomason (actress) *January 21 - Emma Bunton (English singer-songwriter, actress, presenter and fashion designer) *February 3 - Isla Fisher (actress) *February 13 - Feist (singer-songwriter) *February 23 - Kelly Macdonald (voice actress) *February 25 - Rashida Jones (actress) *March 8 - Freddie Prinze, Jr. (actor) *March 14 - Corey Stoll (actor) *March 19 - Nicholas Stoller (screenwriter and director) *March 21 - Rachael MacFarlane (actress and singer) *March 22 - Reese Witherspoon (actress) *March 23 - Keri Russell (actress) *April 1 - Troy Baker (actor, voice actor) *April 2 - Aaron Lohr (actor and singer) *April 6 - Jason Michas (voice actor and actor) *April 9 - Blayne Weaver (actor and writer) *April 13 - Jonathan Brandis (actor, director and screenwriter) *April 17 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *April 18 - Sean Maguire (actor) *April 18 - Melissa Joan Hart (actor, director, producer, writer, singer, businesswoman) *April 20 - Joey Lawrence (voice actor) *May 28 - Liam O'Brien (voice actor, writer, director) *May 25 - Cillian Murphy (actor) *May 31 - Colin Farrell (actor) *June 29 - Bret McKenzie (comedian, actor, Academy Award-winning musician and producer) *July 3 - Andrea Barber (actress) *July 5 - Jamie Elman (actor) *July 9 - Fred Savage (actor, comedian, director, and producer) *July 15 - **Gabriel Iglesias (stand-up comedian, actor, writer, producer, and voice actor) **Diane Kruger (actress) *July 18 - Elsa Pataky (actress) *July 19 - Benedict Cumberbatch (actor, producer) *July 21 - Jaime Murray (actress) *August 6 - Soleil Moon Frye (actress) *August 10 - Joanna Bacalso (actress) *August 11 - **Will Friedle (voice actor) **Tabitha St. Germain (voice actress) *August 27 - Sarah Chalke (actress) *September 19 - Alison Sweeney (actress, reality show host, director and author) *September 20 - Anna Boden (filmmaker); Ryan Fleck (filmmaker) *October 4 - Alicia Silverstone (actress) *October 9 - Sam Riegel (voice actor, voice director, writer, singer) *October 11 - Emily Deschanel (actress, television producer, and film producer) *October 21 - Andrew Scott (actor) *October 23 - Cat Deeley (television presenter, actress, singer and model) *October 26 - Florence Kasumba (actress) *October 31 - Piper Perabo (actress) * November 12 - Tevin Campbell (singer, songwriter and actor) * November 17 - Brian T. Delaney (actor and voice actor) * November 27 - Jaleel White (actor, producer, and screenwriter) * November 28 - Ryan Kwanten (actor) * November 29 - Anna Faris (actress and producer) * December 5 - Amy Acker (actress) * December 6 - Lindsay Price (actress) Deaths *February 13 - John Lounsbery (animator) *March 3 - Ray Gilbert (lyricist) *March 24 - E.H. Shepard (illustrator) *April 11 - Liam Dunn (actor) *May 27 - Ruth McDevitt (stage, film, radio and television actress) *August 8 - Winston Hibler (screenwriter, film producer and director) *August 19 - Alastair Sim (Scottish actor) *September 24 - Romney Brent (actor, director and dramatist) *November 7 - Roy Williams (Disney animator and mouseketeer) *December 20 - **Walter Fitzgerald (character actor) **Ned Washington (lyricist) *December 25 - Frankie Darro (actor) Artists Joined *Tom Ferriter - Coordinating Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron and The Great Mouse Detective. 1976